


You’re staying here the night

by Baby_Yoda_2007



Category: Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - All Media Types, Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Tyler Durden is a Real Person (Fight Club), Eating Disorders, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pills Abuse, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Yoda_2007/pseuds/Baby_Yoda_2007
Summary: Secuel of “Can I stay here the night?”
Relationships: Angel Face & Narrator, Angel Face/Tyler Durden, Narrator/Marla Singer, Tyler Durden & Narrator, Tyler Durden/Marla Singer (past)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

_P.O.V The Narrator_

There has been days after _that,_ and we just didn't get deep in. It was early in the morning and I have go for a coffee. When I come back and see the couch, He was there.

_Tyler was back._

He was chatting something with Angel Face, who seemed so excited that it almost made me smile, almost. I gave him the other cup of coffee and sit in Tyler's side. He takes Angel Face's cup and gives it a sip smiling.

"Oh god you're such a bully." He says smiling, taking a long sip when Tyler gives him the cup back.

"So, you're back." I say to Tyler.

"I'm back." He says, inhaling smoke from his cigarette. "Who won yesterday fight?" He asks after a guy with a purple eye and broken nose pass walking.

"Who you think?" I say, looking to Angel Face.

He pass a hand on Blondie's face, who just had the lower lip split with some dried blood. "You come out very clean."

"I'm pretty sure I broke a rib but the face's good if that's what you mean." He says, licking Tyler's thumb that was on his lip.

"Go to a room." I say, smiling against my will. 

"See you at dinner." Tyler says, standing and going to his room with Angel Face behind him.

Dinner. Dinner. Dinner. _Dinner. DINNER._

"Wait, Tyler. I need talk something with you." I say. "Alone." I look to Angel Face, who was doing a pout, and holding Tyler's hand.

Tyler stops and mutters something on Angel Face's ear. Blondie left alone, apparently going to Tyler's room. 

"What?" Tyler asks.

"You're a sick man." I spit when I see Angel Face out of frame.

"I beg your pardon?" 

"You said you loved him, right? Then why make him do... do THAT?" I say, without the power of saying the thing.

"Oh, that. He deserved it, he forgot his place." Tyler says without hesitation. "This got my control back." 

"Well congratulations, you made him bulimic." I say, he makes a interrogate sound. "Throwing up after eating." I explain.

"I know, but he's not. I have it all in control. If I don't want him to throw up, he's not going to throw up." He says smiling, like he's proud of doing that.

"Well then, tell him to not fucking throw up." I say exasperated.

"I'm not gonna do it."

"And stop making up the thing that the reason why he isn't losing weight is his fault. He can't loose weight by puking his dinner, even by doing it all the days." I say.

"I know." Tyler said with calm.

I put my hand on my face with exasperation. But then:

"Fuck!" I hear Tyler scream. 

When I open my eyes I see him and Angel Face, looking at him with a dead glare.

"Did you just punched me?!" Tyler asks angry and surprised.

"You fucking bitch!" He screams, hitting Tyler's shoulder. "You knew that I couldn't loose weight by throwing up and you made it look MY fault!" 

I look some people standing in the door, but I do a sign to dismiss them. When they go, I look at the discussion in front of me.

"I hate you, Tyler! You broke me, all right? ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY?!" He says, crying. Tyler holds his arm and Angel Face struggle to get out of his hold. "Let me go!" 

"Tyler..." I tried to intervene. 

"No! You are going to listen to me you little piece of shit. You are going to calm down right now, stop being so dramatic and..." He stops when Angel Face punch him in the face. 

When Tyler let go his grip on the blonde arm to start touching his bloody nose. Angel Face goes out of the house, I start follow him but...

"Let him go." Tyler says. "He'll come back."

_I know, he always do._

"I don't think you're sleeping with him anymore." I say, not really believing it, but hoping.

———

It was late in night and Angel Face hasn't come back yet. I was in my room reading the stories of Jack's parts, when Tyler enters with a full tequila bottle and two glasses.

"I'm gonna apologize with him." He says after a few glasses, I look at him with a surprised face.

"You are?" 

"Yes." He says, I can't help but laugh. "Not, really. When he comes back I'm going to apologize." He takes a sip of his new glass. "If he comes back." He mutters.

"He is going to. You said it yourself." I assure. 

"I did hurt him, right?" He asks, a laugh with no fun. "And he do... he does everything I ask. Hell, he would've sleep with Marla if I've asked him for it." He takes a shot.

"Please never ask him that." I say, we both laugh. "But... Yes, Tyler. You hurt him, very bad. You knew that he loves you, that he would do everything for you. You always had that power over him." 

~~~

I woke up with the sound of the window opening. I stand and get closer of the window.

_You gotta be kidding me._

"There's no way you could climb till here." I whisper to not wake Tyler, who is in the floor with the empty tequila bottle on his side.

"Shhh" Angel Face puts a finger on his mouth. "I didn't wanted to use front door." He whispers.

"Sorry but, you just came and say 'oh I don't wanna use front door' and climbed two floors to my room?" I whisper back.

"Just let me go to my room." He whispers.

"Fine. But don't run again please, my liver can't take lonely Tyler." I whisper.

End P.O.V.

———

Tyler woke up in the morning with a headache and in a room that wasn't his. He goes to the kitchen and:

"Just saying, an llama would be a perfect cop." Angel Face says, holding a coffee cup in his hands. 

He turns his face at Tyler. Tyler just mutters 'room' and goes upstairs, with Angel Face following him. When they enter in the room, looking the door behind them, Tyler hugs Angel Face a little too hard to his damaged ribs.

"Sorry." Tyler says.

"It's OK." Angel Face mutters.

"No, I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for making you believe that you weren't enough. You are enough, you are one of the most valuable and worth persons that I have ever meet. You're beautiful, smart and perfect. And you're in all your right of never forgive me for not telling you the truth and for hurting you."

"I don't... just... Tyler" Angel Face tries to talk. "You hurt me..." He was crying now. 

"Shhh, shhh." Tyler tries to confort. Angel Face starts struggling a bit to breath.

"Don't... do it... again..." He cries. "I... coul... couldn't... take it." He was now having too much difficulties to breathe. "Tyler..." 

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down, Angel, you need to breathe." Tyler says, fearing that the younger one would hyperventilate. "One, two, three." He says breathing slowly, waiting the other to follow him. After some minutes he starts breathing normally.

"Sorry."

"It all right. Just focus on breathing. Let's go for breakfast later, okay?" He do a pause. "Umm, dear, when was the last time you eat?" He asks.

Angel Face thinks for a moment before saying: "Dinner, I think." 

"From yesterday?" Tyler asks.

"Day before." 

Tyler hold a deep breath for a moment before saying: "Angel, listen to me carefully, you need to eat."

"I know." 

Tyler sighs. "Let's go." 

———

P.O.V The Narrator

Marla did a surprise visit, so we were talking about random things. In some way we ended in the theme of she having pancreas cancer.

"Just saying, how could we know it?" She says. "Hey, Durden." She greets Tyler, who was entering in the room with Angel Face behind him. 

Tyler hands me a cup of coffee, I take it, but after I take a sip but after it Marla takes the cup.

"You're so mean." I say.

"Not a word." Tyler whisper to Angel Face, this one smiles. "Everyone here is addicted to caffeine or what?"

_Wait a minute._

"Angel, what happened with your knuckles?" I ask, he looks down his hands were they were two knuckles bleeding a bit.

"Oh, umm, yesterday's fight." He says rushed.

_Bullshit._

"All right."

Tyler goes with Angel Face to who knows where, and I focus back on Marla.

"Guy name's Angel? Accurate." She mutters.


	2. 2

There were times where Tyler could completely forget that there were somethings that Angel Face couldn't be teased about. Even with the blonde trying to be okay, it just have been two months since Tyler apologized. 

"Those pants make your ass look fat." Tyler said, joking. Angel Face looks at him with a worried look and his eyes unconsciously look at the bathroom door. "Hey, don't even think about it. I'm joking, really."

"I hate you." He says. "And I was just thinking of how much time would take to find your corpse if I hid it on the tub."

"'Bout 6 days, I bet."

"You made it with Marla sometime?" He snaps.

"Yes." Tyler answers.

"I'm sure she did it great, she seems so..."

"So what?" Tyler asks when Angel Face takes to long on continue. 

"Perfect."

"That's why you've been weird this days?" Tyler asks.

"A bit. I just... I've taking those pills, and I fell so exhausted and everything's dizzy and I see her..." He's interrupted.

"Wait. What pills?"

"A doctor gave them to me."

"Like, yeah. But, why?"

"He said it could make me more normal." Angel Face mutters.

"Why would you want that?" Tyler ask.

"So you can be confortable 'round me." He says. "So I don't trigger by every stupid thing I hear."

"Oh God! You're so stupid!" Tyler complies. Angel Face looks at him with a hurt look. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm confortable around you, and it's not your fault if you're not fine." _It's mine._

Silence invaded the room.

"How you feel with them?"

"Sleepy, with headache and mood swings, nauseous, dizzy, and it makes me gain weight so I do feel great." He says sarcastically. "But it makes me calm, so I don't care." He adds.

"Ang..." Tyler starts.

"Tyler!" Someone calls.

Tyler sighs. "'Coming!" He looks to Angel Face, lying in the bed. "We will talk about this later."

"Do you want me to go or...?" He asks.

"Whatever you want." Tyler mutters putting his shoes on.

———

"Hello." Tyler says, when the call enter.

"Hey." Angel Face's voice say.

"Oh, it's you, I was expecting... don't matter, I just wanted to say I'm not coming tonight, tell the boys they'd still need to do the plan." Tyler says.

"Hurry Tyler, I'm getting old." Marla says.

"When you're coming back?" Angel Face asks.

"I don't know, when I want I'll do it." Tyler says, a bit too hard.

"Come on." Marla hurries. 

"Who's that?" Angel Face asks.

"No one, bye." 

"Bye." He cuts the call.

———

P.O.V The Narrator

I was on my room until someone knocks the door. When I open it, Blondie enters rushed.

"He's cheating on me." He spits, shaking. "With her, I'm sure. It is logical, but I was blind. I was too fucking blind to see he loved her."

"What? Who?" I can't help but ask.

"Tyler, Marla. He's with her." He says, bouncing in his feet, and with his look unfocused, eyes red and too dilated pupils.

"Are you high?" I ask.

"No!" He says.

I hold his face with one hand, trying to make his eyes focus on me. His two knuckles are bleeding again.

"Did you puke again?" I ask.

"I did not." He says doubting a little.

"You need to calm down. Tell me something, will you?" He nods. "When was the last time you eat?" He looks gone for a moment. 

"What?" He asks after a bit time.

"When you eat?"

"Dunno, three hours?" He mutters.

"What thing?"

"Ice cream." I look at him with serious face.

"First that's not food, second, did you throw up after that?" I ask.

"No." He says, avoiding my gaze. I move his head so he looks at my eyes. "Fine, yes. But on my... in my... in my defense, I was toooo nauseous and I couldn't puke on my own so I just needed a lil' push."

"Did you drink?" 

"Just one beer."

"Smoke?" He says no with the head. "Any med?"

"Ummm, take some Xanax before." 

"How much?" I ask. _We're getting somewhere._

"Don't know, 'bout 5 of 6." He says. "Maybe more."

"Did you overdose?" I ask.

"No."

"You're sweating... it's almost snowing outside." I say.

I notice that he was leaning on my shoulder, falling asleep, and breathing with difficulties.

"Okay, sit." We both sit on my bed. "Breathe, one, two, three. I want you to be good and stay awake for one hour, okay? We can talk if you want, you can complain of Tyler or whatever but I need you to stay awake." I say, fearing that he would fall asleep.

~~~

"You're so confusing... like, sometimes you're a bitch, no offense, and others... you're like goood." Angel Face says.

"I know."

"When Tyler comes back... will you punch him if I'm... well... in coma?" He asks.

"No promises." I mutter

"Can I sleep now?" He asks lowly.

"Just five more minutes." 

"Okay..."

"Why would you use so much pills?" I ask abruptly.

"I just... I don't know... what would I be... without Tyler. But I can't... live with him using me as a... a throw away thing. Maybe I am..." He says sleepy. "I got... anxious I think."

"You need to measure this. I don't want you to die while I'm on charge." I say.

"Sorry..." He mutters.

———

There was someone knocking the door, I stand of my bed and open it just to reveal Tyler. _What time it is?_ He enters and kicks softly Angel Face, who was lying asleep in bed. 

"What are you doing here?" I ask, seeing that Angel Face didn't wake up.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Tyler asks, angry. "And why he's completely knock out?"

"First, what were you doing with Marla?" I ask.

"We were hanging out, if you didn't get the memo we're friends." He mutters, analyzing the blonde.

"We were doing the same." I say. "And he's completely knock out, cause he was in the clouds yesterday."

"Why?" He mutters, shaking Angel Face to wake him,

"Because he thought you cheated on him."

"You're so dramatic, dumb." He says when Angel Face open an eye.

"Sorry." Angel Face says.

"I'm not cheating you, I swear." Tyler says, holding Angel Face's shoulders to stand him. "Let's go." 

"'Kay." Angel Face says. They both go.

I sigh.

_I'm Jack's sense of exhaustion._

_End P.O.V._

_———_

"You're staying here." Tyler says, laying in bed with Angel Face. 


End file.
